El Paraíso ante todo
by Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki
Summary: Syaoran es un gran empresarío toda su vida ha hecho lo que su madre a dicho hasta que se entero de lo que su madre ha hecho para controlarlo
1. Chapter 1

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Hola a todos con una idea que se me acaba de ocurrir, aunque para esta historia la mamá de Syaoran no ha aceptado a Sakura como su prometida. (Película 1 de Sakura). O bueno sí. Da igual.

El paraíso ante todo

Sakura y Syaoran se despiden en el aeropuerto.

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver, verdad? –Sakura

Después de unos meses, Syaoran y Meiling regresa a visitar a Tomoyo y Sakura y se encuentran con una carta Clow que quiere tener a todas las cartas Sakura con ella, la carta Vacío, al final resuelven el problema y Sakura logra decirle sus sentimientos a Syaoran.

(Película 2 de Sakura) si quieren un resumen de esa película, lean "El secreto de Esperanza" mi primer historia que escribí y en donde resumo la película 2.

El tiempo pasa Sakura y Syaoran se escriben y hablan por teléfono de vez en cuando siempre con la promesa de que algún día se casaran.

Claro eran niños cuando vivieron las aventuras que tuvieron con las cartas, pero la vida sigue y Syaoran y Sakura siguen con sus estudios, al principio Syaoran regreso a ver a Sakura algunas otras veces, pero la madre de Syaoran empezó a ver que la joven Kinomoto, solo los había ido a ver una vez cuando niña.

Y empezó a investigar por qué su hijo iba a verla pero la joven no volvía a Hong Kong a visitar a su hijo.

Y descubrió que la vez pasada que habían ido fue por un premio que se ganó la joven Kinomoto y aunque su papá era arqueólogo, no tenían los recursos necesarios para mandar de viaje a sus hijos muy seguido, bueno casi nunca o más bien nunca, lo que la convertía en una joven de la clase media, la Sra. Li había pensado que como el joven Eriol Jiraguisawa de Inglaterra y su mejor amiga la Señorita Tomoyo Daidoji de Japón eran ricos y pertenecían a la clase alta de sus respectivos países, pensó que la joven Kinomoto también pertenecía a la clase alta de Japón.

Y como ella era la elegida para ser la dueña de las cartas, esperaba por lo menos fuera de su mismo nivel social, pero no, resultaba que la señorita pertenecía a la clase media, media y ellos eran de la clase alta, alta.

Tenían grandes empresas en la familia, podían viajar a cualquier parte del mundo cuando quisieran, pero esta joven no solo no pertenecía a su clase social, sino que tampoco pertenecía a la clase media alta.

Si tenían una casa y un carro, propios, chicos, pero tanto el señor Kinomoto como su hijo Touya trabajaban para mantenerse el señor la casa desde luego pero Touya sus estudios.

O sea que si en un futuro la señorita Kinomoto quisiera seguir estudiando tendría que trabajar y eso desde luego no lo hacia una persona de su clase social.

Su hijo no iba a trabajar, se iba a dedicar en cuerpo y alma a estudiar para que estuviera muy bien preparado para cuando fuera el tiempo de trabajar, no tuviera competencia. Es más nunca la iban a tener por que como los dueños eran ellos mismos, pues quienes podían competir contra ellos.

Visto de cualquier forma no iba a permitir que su único hijo, heredero de una gran dinastía, se casara con una mujer muy por debajo de su nivel social.

Así que al principio empezó a limitar sus viajes a Japón de su hijo y su sobrina, mandándolos a otros lugares, con cualquier pretexto.

Luego empezó a detener la correspondencia que tenían, no era una fisgona, así que simplemente cuando llegaba alguna carta de la señorita Kinomoto, simplemente la quemaba, no sabía ni le interesaba que tipo de correspondencia tenían, pero iba a hacer cualquier cosa para que su hijo se olvidara de ella, sus hijas ya dos de ellas se habían casado y con muy buenos partidos, jóvenes que también como ellos pertenecías a la alta sociedad.

Porque si bien, hay muchas diferencias entre la gente de diferentes países, las clases sociales, son las mismas en cualquier parte del mundo.

Y sus hijas ya habían hecho muy buenos matrimonios.

Sus otras dos hijas tenían muy buenos pretendientes o sea sus hijas también iban a quedar en muy buenos lugares ante la sociedad.

Pero el que le preocupaba, era su hijo Syaoran, él iba a quedar como cabeza de familia y representante y dueño de muchas de las compañías de la familia y por ningún motivo podía permitir que su hijo se casara con alguien que no perteneciera a su nivel social o sea la clase alta, alta, nadie de la clase alta, media, o baja y mucho menos alguien de la clase media, media, eso lo iba a impedir por todos los medios de los que dispondría.

Syaoran le escribía con regularidad a Sakura y le sorprendía que ella no le respondiera, desde luego con la regularidad de antes, aunque si le reclamaba y desde luego Sakura contestaba, pero esas cartas pues no llegaban a su destino por que la Sra. Li las quemaba.

Ya habían pasado los años, nuestros jóvenes amigos ya jóvenes de 16 años, "se seguían escribiendo" a pesar de lo raras que eran sus cartas, porque aunque a todas contestaba Sakura, Syaoran escribía como si Sakura no hubiera contestado ninguna.

En una ocasión que Syaoran salía de vacaciones al interior de China por un mes, a pesar de que ya no quería escribirle a Sakura le dijo que iba de vacaciones a ese lugar y que le escribiera ahí si quería.

Se sorprendió cuando recibió carta de Sakura, en cuanto llego, le entregaron la carta y le dijeron cuáles eran sus habitaciones y se puso a leer la carta de inmediato pues le sorprendió haber sido el único que tenía ya correspondencia.

Pero se sorprendió más cuando Sakura le preguntaba que por qué le escribía como si ella no le escribiera.

A lo que Syaoran le contesto que era porque ya tenía varios años sin recibir una sola carta de ella.

Desde luego que cuando Sakura leyó eso, se sorprendió más pues le contesto que ella mandaba cartas todas las semanas, a lo que él le dijo que eso era imposible, porque llevaba años sin recibir una sola carta, que es más no sabía porque a pesar de no recibir cartas de ella, él seguía escribiendo. Y que por lo mismo tampoco le llamaba por teléfono.

Por lo que ella dijo que ella ya tenía tiempo que había dejado de hablar por teléfono porque nunca se podía conectar con las líneas de Hong Kong, en particular sus teléfonos.

Hubo una pequeña o a lo mejor gran pelea por medio de cartas, pero como se tardaban algunos días en llegar y regresar las cartas, Syaoran le volvió a decir que ya se le acababan las vacaciones y que mejor le volviera a escribir a su casa.

Pasaron los días que tardaban en llegarle las cartas a Syaoran y se sorprendió cuando pasaron los días y no llego ninguna carta entonces volvió a escribir a Sakura pero con los mismos resultados, después de 3 semanas le pidió que escribiera a casa de Meiling, Sakura escribió a casa de Meiling y cuando Meiling recibió la carta y se la dio a su primo, Syaoran se enojó muchísimo porque se dio cuenta que Sakura le estaba diciendo la verdad, ella si escribía pero por algún motivo no recibía la correspondencia .

Desde luego que le reclamo a todo el servicio que trabajaba en su casa y como estaba amenazando con despedir a todo el personal de la mansión Li la señora Li decidió que tenía que hablar con él.

Syaoran estaba muy enojado pues ya tenía varios años de no haber recibido una sola carta de Sakura y para su sorpresa, él le seguía escribiendo a Sakura aunque no recibía ninguna carta de Sakura, pero cuando le pedía que le escribiera a otro lado recibía las cartas ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Su mamá le explico que lo que pasaba era que él era uno de los hombres más importantes de china y por lo tanto tenía que escoger muy bien con quien relacionarse y que la verdad, pensaba que ya no se escribían y le dijo que era ella la que había quemado todas las cartas que la señorita Kinomoto mandaba, pero que tenía que pensar en su futuro. Por qué esa señorita no pertenecía a su clase social, así que tenía que pensar en otra mujer para cuando se tendría que casar.

Syaoran no podía creer lo que le decía su mamá, ¿Cómo que pensara en otra mujer porque Sakura no pertenecía a su clase social?

- Pero es la dueña de las cartas… que más quieres para que sea la mejor esposa que pueda tener –grito Syaoran

- Hijo la magia es importante pero el nivel social lo es aún más, necesitas una mujer que te aporte bienes al matrimonio, alguien quien aporte importancia a nuestra vida… no es que la necesitemos, pero el nivel social es algo que no podemos tomarlo a la ligera –Sra. Li

- Yo amo a Sakura… a pesar que durante años no he recibido una carta de ella, yo le he seguido escribiendo y por pura casualidad me entere que ella no ha dejado de escribirme –dijo Syaoran molesto

- Puedes amar a quien quieras hijo, lo que importa es que tu esposa tiene que pertenecer a nuestra clase social –dijo la Sra. Li

- no me voy a casar sin amor –dijo Syaoran

- Hijo no seas tan dramático, es muy normal que los matrimonios de la clase alta sean por interés… tienes que casarte con alguien de tu mismo nivel social y con tener solo un hijo es más que suficiente –dijo la Sra. Li

- Tú tuviste 5 hijos ¿porque yo no he de casarme por amor y tu si? –dijo Syaoran

- En realidad hijo yo tuve 5 hijos, porque tú fuiste él último en nacer si hubieras nacido el primero dudo que hubiera tenido más hijos –Sra. Li

- ¿Que quieres decir? –Syaoran

- Hijo ya no eres un niño… debes saber que en nuestra sociedad se mueven muchos intereses, intereses que desde luego no tienen los de otras clases sociales, hay que buscarte una mujer digna de ti y bueno ya tienes edad para entender que tu padre y yo solo teníamos un compromiso matrimonial el cual se cumplió al momento que naciste tu –Sra. Li

- Pero mis hermanas –Syaoran

- Acuerdos matrimoniales en realidad en nuestra clase social dudo mucho que haya gente que se case por amor, la mayoría son acuerdos matrimoniales –Sra. Li

- Pero mis hermanas salían con sus pretendientes –dijo Syaoran

- Hay que cubrir las apariencias, pero al final yo fui la que escogió a sus esposos, que fueron los que aportaron más a la unión familiar –Sra. Li

- Sakura aportaría las cartas Sakura a la familia ¿qué más quieres? –grito desesperado Syaoran

- La magia aunque es algo valioso no es algo que todo el mundo pueda ver como el dinero o las empresas –Sra. Li

- Yo amo a Sakura –dijo muy serio Syaoran

- será mejor que te olvides de ella o le puede ir muy mal –dijo la señora Li

- No te atrevas a hacerle algún daño –dijo Syaoran

- No me obligues –dijo la Sra. Li

- ¿Yo obligarte? ¿Cómo? –dijo Syaoran

- Sigue comunicándote con ella -dijo la Sra. Li

- Pero –Syaoran

- Si en verdad la quieres como dices olvídate de ella de lo contrario la destruiré –Dijo la Sra. Li

- ¿No te atreverías? –dijo Syaoran

- sigue en contacto con ella y te acordaras de mi –dijo la Sra. Li

Syaoran ya no dijo nada solo se le quedo viendo a su madre ¿Qué podría hacer?

Sin decir palabra se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho de su madre nunca le iba a ganar y si pondría en riesgo su futuro con Sakura.

Syaoran le escribió una última carta a Sakura, donde le explicaba que había tenido problemas con su madre y que desafortunadamente ya no le iba a poder escribir y le pedía que ella ya no le escribiera que quizás iban a pasar varios años antes de que él se pudiera poner en contacto con ella, que si lo esperaba para casarse con él, que él sería la persona más feliz del mundo pero que si pensaba que podía ser feliz con alguien más que adelante, que no se sintiera obligada a pensar solo en él.

Sakura cuando leyó la carta no supo que hacer pues le pedía que ya no le escribiera que la comunicación entre ellos ya no podría seguir por su propio bien, pero eso que si lo esperaba para casarse la hizo muy feliz.

Quien sabe que había pasado, pero era Syaoran y ella lo esperaría el resto de su vida.

Así pasó el tiempo, Syaoran ya no se puso en contacto con Sakura pero eso no significaba que no pensaba en ella, le echo muchas ganas a sus estudios y se graduó con honores a los 21 años, su madre ya había elegido esposa para él aunque nunca se lo había dicho, quería que primero probara la riqueza y el poder que da el dinero.

Syaoran tomo el mando de todas las empresas Li prácticamente terminado sus estudios y en verdad tener el poder y el control da mucha fuerza y poder a las personas, Syaoran era despiadado en sus negocios, hacia dinero como loco, trabajaba hasta quedar agotado pero se sentía feliz de todo lo que tenía y de cuantas gentes a su mando tenia, varias empresas trasnacionales ahora le pertenecían o bueno él era el jefe y todas pasarían a sus manos en el momento que se casara.

Ya no había vuelto a hablar con su madre respecto con quien se tenía que casar, pero tenía la esperanza de que si trabajaba como lo estaba haciendo y ganaba mucho dinero como lo estaba haciendo él podría casarse con Sakura y se olvidaría de todo lo demás.

Pero que paso con Sakura, bueno ella perdió contacto con Syaoran prácticamente cuando empezó la preparatoria, pero toda su vida cambio cuando su papá tuvo un accidente de trabajo en una de las expediciones a las que había ido.

Y por más operaciones que hicieron el señor vio su vida limitada a una silla de ruedas, estuvo en un derrumbe, varios resultaron heridos, pero el peor fue el señor Kinomoto.

Lo tuvieron que pensionar, pues prácticamente no se podía mover y solo podía estar en una silla de ruedas. A la cual Touya lo pasaba todas las mañanas y al regresar del trabajo lo regresaba a su cama.

Usaba sonda y pañal y desde luego necesitaba muchos cuidados.

Al principio Sakura estudiaba, pues les pusieron un enfermero, pero había que pagarle, Touya desde luego que tuvo que suspender sus estudios, porque con lo que le dieron de pensión a su padre no se iban a poder mantener los tres.

Sakura termino la prepa, pero veía con tristeza los esfuerzos de su hermano para mantener la casa y cuidar de su padre y desde luego pagar al enfermero.

Así que cuando termino la escuela pues se quedó a cuidar de su padre, hacia trabajos que pudiera hacer en casa, para ayudar con los gastos de la casa y al quedarse en casa pues bueno ayudaba a su hermano ahorrándose lo del enfermero.

Y así siguió su vida, ya ni pensaba en que algún día Syaoran iba a ir por ella, porque aunque fuera, no podía dejar a su padre.

Un día que Syaoran regreso a su casa echando pestes sobre una jugada sucia que le habían hecho los de otra compañía y estaba diciendo todo lo que les iba a hacer hasta destruirlos, su madre le dijo que quería hablar con él.

- Hijo hace tiempo que no hemos vuelto a hablar de esto… pero ya es hora de que pienses en casarte –dijo la Sra. Li

- ¿Ya? –pregunto Syaoran

- Si hijo ya vas a cumplir 25 años la edad perfecta para casarte –dijo la Sra. Li

- he estado tan concentrado en el trabajo que la verdad no había pensado en eso –Dijo Syaoran

- Hijo quizás tú no pero desde luego que yo sí, en la fiesta que se va a llevar a cabo este fin de semana vamos a anunciar tu compromiso con tu prometida –dijo la Sra. Li

- Sakura –dijo sin pensar Syaoran

-Hijo, hace mucho tiempo que creí que eso termino, además ella ya no puede venir después de lo que le paso a su padre –dijo la Sra. Li

- ¿A su padre? –pregunto Syaoran

- No me digas que no te enteraste, hace tiempo que el señor es un inválido –dijo la Sra. Li

- ¿Qué le paso? –dijo sorprendido Syaoran

- digamos que un accidente… Hay no te hagas el que no sabes te lo advertí que si no te alejabas de ella iba a sufrir las consecuencia –Sra. Li

- la vez que hablamos de ella fue la última vez que me puse en contacto con ella… diciéndole que ya no podríamos vernos ni escribirnos, no sé qué ha pasado con su vida durante todos estos años –Syaoran

- ¿A no? pues que lastima no lo sabía y pues era una advertencia por si te comunicabas con ella –dijo la Sra. Li

- Una advertencia… pensaste que seguía en contacto con ella… ¿qué le hicieron? ¿como esta? –Syaoran

- Bueno ahora es solo una pobre mujer reducida a cuidar de su padre… lástima que no supe que si me habías hecho caso –Sra. Li

- ¿Lastimaste a otra gente para mantenerme alejado de Sakura y sin saber si en verdad te había obedecido? –Syaoran

- Bueno para que sepas de lo que soy capaz si no sigues mis órdenes –dijo la señora Li

- ¿Cómo? –pregunto Syaoran

- Que si no te casas con la persona que he elegido para ti… olvídate que Sakura Siga con vida –dijo la Sra. Li

- Este bien –solo contesto Syaoran

¿Qué podía hacer? nada, tenía que investigar ¿qué había pasado con Sakura? pero tenía que tener muchísimo cuidado a quien preguntar, porque a lo mejor tenían a gente cerca de los amigos más cercanos de Sakura o sea de Tomoyo Daidoji ¿Qué podía hacer?

Esa noche se fue a su recamara, no sabía qué hacer y como enterarse de la vida de Sakura.

Saco una pequeña caja que tenía hasta el último rincón de su closet y vio lo que tenía en ella la foto donde estaba con Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling y las cartas que había recibido de Sakura, tenía que quemar todo eso porque era muy peligroso tener algo que su madre lo relacionara con ella de repente vio una pequeña agenda en donde venían algunos números telefónicos de sus compañeros, alguno de ellos podría darle informe de Sakura si es que los encontraba, a lo mejor muchos ya ni vivían en esas casas.

Así al otro día con mucha discreción se llevó las cosas que tenía y en cuanto vio un terreno baldío se detuvo y quemo todas las cartas que tenía, incluida la foto, no quería corres más riesgos.

Vio un teléfono público y empezó a marcar los teléfonos de sus excompañeros, tenía que saber que había pasado con Sakura si alguno de ellos sabía algo de ella a fin de cuantas ya habían pasado más de 15 años de que habían sido compañeros, además de que a lo mejor ni se acordaban de él.

Y así empezó a marcar, algunos de los teléfonos desde luego que ya no pertenecían a las familias de sus compañeros, otros pues sus compañeros no estaban hasta que se topó por pura casualidad con uno que si lo recordaba y también sabía que había pasado con Sakura

Le platico que fue algo muy fuerte para todos, que el señor Kinomoto había estado en un derrumbe y que Sakura solo termino la prepa y se dedicó a cuidar de su padre y que su hermano había dejado también de estudiar para ponerse a trabajar para mantener a la familia, porque con la pensión que habían dejado al señor Kinomoto apenas les alcanzaba para sus medicinas.

Cuando Syaoran colgó no podía creer hasta donde llegaba su madre con tal de que él hiciera lo que ella quisiera.

Tenía que alejarse de su madre… tenía que desaparecer.

Llego a su oficina y se puso a trabajar quería dejar algunas cosas terminadas antes de desaparecer pero luego se quedó pensando para que esforzarse si iba a desaparecer.

No se iba a quedar al lado de su madre por mucho dinero y poder que le diera ella, eso nunca se iba a comparar con el amor de una persona.

Empezó a hacer unos trámites claro que los hizo desde fuera de la oficina no quería que nadie supiera a donde se iba y pues con dinero movió algunas cosas y consiguió un pasaporte con otro nombre y compro un boleto de avión para ir a Japón después de ahí se iría a otro lado pero por lo menos quería ver de lejos a Sakura. Y saber que estaba bien.

Después se olvidaría de todos, la vida no valía nada si solo se pensaba en el dinero y el poder que se podría tener sin pensar o más bien en el caso de su madre pensando, pasar por todos los demás incluso para hacer daño a otras personas inocentes como el señor Kinomoto con tal de que Syaoran le obedeciera.

Se iría el viernes, el día de la fiesta que tenía organizada su mamá, estaría tan ocupada con los detalles y los preparativos que bien se podía marchar sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que había desaparecido.

Y la verdad solo llevaba lo que tenía puesto, ya se las arreglaría para comprar ropa pero lo más importante era desaparecer.

Y dicho y hecho, Syaoran tenía el viernes varios eventos contactados desde antes, pero fuera de la oficina, un desayuno, después un almuerzo y una comida todos de negocios, le dijo a su madre que a lo mejor llegaba un poco tarde pero que no se preocupara que el ahí estaría.

Y si fue al desayuno y al almuerzo, pero de ahí pidió disculpas con las demás personas que tenía junta, pero que le había surgido un problema de último momento y que tenía que atenderlo.

Así que salió de su almuerzo y se fue… a decir verdad nadie vio a donde pero como siempre estaba para un lado y para otro nadie le tomo importancia.

Syaoran bajo del avión en Japón y salió del aeropuerto, ya era de noche cuando llego, pero no se podía ir a registrar a ningún lado porque lo más seguro es que lo descubrieran, así que empezó a caminar en las calles, ¿qué iba a hacer?

En eso vio a un mendigo y se vio el abrigo que el llevaba, si quería que no lo encontraran, tenía que cambiar de ropa, cambiando su abrigo con el mendigo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no parecía el de siempre.

Vio que la mayoría de ellos no estaban limpios, así que bueno eso no sería tan difícil de imitar pero tenía que hacer todo lo posible para desaparecer y que por más que su madre lo buscara, no lo encontrara, sabía que a lo mejor el primar lugar en donde buscaría era en casa de Sakura pero al no encontrar nada en ella que la culpara de que él estaba ahí la dejaría en paz.

Se alejaría de Sakura pero solo hasta que la viera que estaba segura.

Y bueno empezó a caminar para llegar a la casa de Sakura, tenía que sudar, para que el polvo se le empezara a pegar, para cubrir su apariencia. Para parecer en verdad el mendigo en el que se quería convertir.

Para que su madre no lo encontrara.

El abrigo lo había cambiado con facilidad y bueno su demás ropa poco a poco se iría transformando, por lo menos le habían dado un abrigo aunque viejo abrigador.

Mientras en casa de la familia Li, en la noche, en la reunión pues los invitados empezaron a llegar, gente de la alta sociedad sobre todo y mucha gente con la que tenían negocios, desde luego las personas con que había tenido los negocios ese día también irían a la fiesta.

La señora Li vio llegar a los señores con quien tenía la última reunión y pensó que ya no debería de tardar su hijo.

Pero pasaba el tiempo y Syaoran no aparecía, hasta que por fin la señora Li fue a hablar con las personas con las que tuvo la última reunión y se sorprendió cuando le informaron que el joven Li había cancelado la reunión en la mañana cosa que la sorprendió.

No era normal en su hijo cancelar nada y menos llegar tarde a una reunión tan importante como la de ese día y más sabiendo que iban a presentar a su prometida y hacer su compromiso público.

Pero por más cosas que hizo la señora Li después de eso, como hablar por teléfono a sus empresas y empezar a buscar por todos lados a Syaoran, pues nada logro, la fiesta transcurrió con normalidad, solo le dijo a la futura prometida de Syaoran que Syaoran había tenido un contratiempo y que más adelante tendrían que anunciar su compromiso.

La señora Li subió a su recamara para ver sus cosas, estaba segura que se había ido.

En su recamara estaba todo, no faltaba nada, ni ropa, ni maletas o señal de que se haya ido de viaje.

En la oficina encontraron toda la documentación de Syaoran, su cartera y pasaporte junto a todas las tarjetas de crédito y sus identificaciones no se habían llevado nada.

La Señora Li no podía creer sus sospechas, Syaoran se había ido, los había dejado a todos

Pero ¿Qué era lo que pensaba hacer con su vida? Ella le estaba dando todo… todo.

Desde luego la señora prácticamente mando registrar toda la isla de Hong Kong salidas en barco o en avión y pues no había señales de Syaoran. Simplemente había desaparecido.

Desde luego que mando a checar todos los vuelos con destino a Japón y en ninguno aparecía el nombre de Li Syaoran, pero tenían que haberlo visto y bueno como llego la policía con ellos, se tuvieron que checar todos los videos de salida con los vuelos destinados a Japón, estaba segura de que se había ido a Japón.

Y dicho y hecho, en uno de los vuelos lo reconocieron, tomaron el número de vuelo y hablaron de inmediato a Japón para la hora que era ya tenía varias horas de haber llegado el vuelo.

Y si les informaron que todos los pasajeros habían llegado sin ningún problema, pero que ya todos se habían retirado.

A decir verdad se les pidió que investigaran a todos los pasajeros pues uno de los requisitos de los vuelos internacionales a Japón era que dieran la dirección del lugar a donde iban a llegar y la verdad Syaoran había dado la dirección del departamento donde vivió de chico y bueno descubrieron con que nombre había salido de Hong Kong pero aunque mandaron a checar el departamento, descubrieron que estaba ocupado por una familia que no conocían a nadie llamado Li Syaoran y nunca lo habían oído mencionar.

Syaoran iba caminando con toda la calma del mundo y se sorprendió cuando por fin llego cerca de la casa de Sakura y se encontró con que ya la estaban registrando, su madre de veras que no espero ni siquiera a que se hiciera de día para mandar a investigar a Sakura.

Syaoran solo se quedó de lejos observando todo, no podía acercarse si no la quería poner en peligro.

Ella desde luego que estaba muy asustada, no tenía ni idea que estaba pasando y que de repente apareciera la policía para investigarla la tenía muy mal.

Desde luego que Touya tenía ganas de matar a todos por la forma en que entraron a su casa por muchas órdenes de cateo que tuvieran o sea que no sabían que ellos no sabían nada de quien quiera que estuvieran buscando y desde luego todos debían saber cómo vivía su papá que había quedado invalido y que ellos lo cuidaban.

Que Sakura prácticamente ni siquiera salía a no ser al parque a dar una vuelta con su padre pero que ya no tenía casi ningún contacto con todos los que en otro tiempo habían sido sus amigos, la única que de vez en cuando la visitaba era Tomoyo pero nadie más.

¿Cómo se atrevían estos tales por cuales por muy policías que fueran a invadir su casa?

Los policías registraron toda la casa y la verdad no encontraron nada.

- No hay nadie señor –dijo uno de los policías que ayudaron a registrar la casa

- como quieren encontrar a alguien si aquí solo vivimos mi hermana, mi padre que esta invalido y yo… son las 4 de la madrugada, ¿a quién quieren encontrar a estas horas?

- Al señor Li –dijo un policía

- ¿Al señor Li? –dijeron los dos

- ¿Quién es ese tipo? –dijo Touya

- es un empresario multimillonario de Hong Kong que ha desaparecido –dijo otro policía

- ¿Y que tenemos nosotros que ver con un multimillonario? –pregunto Touya

- Nos dijeron que su hermana era su novia –dijo otro policía

- ¿yo su novia? –dijo Sakura riéndose

- Eso fue lo que nos dijeron -

- señores… si el señor Li que es un multimillonario como dicen ustedes fuera novio de mi hermana ¿creen ustedes que mi padre no estaría en una clínica especializada en donde estuviera mejor atendido? Y tendría todas las atenciones adecuadas o por lo menos habría una rampa en las escaleras para subirlo o bajarlo sin necesidad de tener que cargarlo –Touya enojadísimo

- pero eso se nos informó –

- y por qué les digan mentiras nosotros tenemos que pagar las consecuencias –Touya

- No creo que nos mientan tratándose de un problema internacional –

- disculpen… ya revisaron toda la casa… hasta el jardín… ¿lo encontraron? –Touya

- No… pero nos dijeron que estaría aquí porque aquí vive su novia –

- Disculpe… en caso que no lo sepan… el joven Li… que digo joven… el niño Li fue compañero de la escuela primaria… estudio con migo dos años, después regreso a su país… vino a verme dos o tres veces después… cuando tendría ¿13 o 14 años? O sea hace más de 10 años que no sabemos absolutamente nada de él… como nos quieren hacer responsables de su desaparición… pueden pedir al servicio de teléfonos investigar todas las llamadas y salida de llamadas de aquí y no encontrara ninguna registrada desde aquí… que sería en donde nos pueda llamar en los últimos 10 años –dijo Sakura molesta… ahora resultaba que Syaoran desaparecía y ¿ella tenía la culpa?

- Es un caso delicado… es un hombre muy importante y desafortunadamente solo la tenemos a usted como posible sospechosa –dijo un detective

- ¿Posible sospechosa de qué? –grito Sakura

- de su desaparición desde luego –

- pero ya vieron que no hay nadie más pueden preguntar a los vecinos quienes entran o salen de la casa es más me pueden vigilar todo el tiempo que quieran y van a ver que yo no tengo nada que ver con la desaparición del señor Li –dijo Sakura

- eso vamos a hacer –

- ¿Qué? –Grito Touya

- ¿Qué vamos a tener vigilada a su hermana para ver si dicen la verdad? –

- ¿Pero cómo se atreven? –empezó Touya

- Cálmate Touya –dijo Sakura agarrándole del brazo

- no podemos hacer nada… cuando vean que pasa el tiempo y que el señor Li no aparece se irán… mientras no podemos hacer nada –dijo Sakura

- mientras se mantengan fuera de la casa no me importa en donde estén –dijo Touya muy molesto

- no se preocupe ya revisamos la casa y en vista que no hay rastro alguno de otra persona aparte de ustedes, bueno nos retiramos –

Sakura y Touya solo los vieron como salían de la casa pero una patrulla se quedaba afuera para vigilar

- ¿Y ahora que ha hecho tu novio? –Touya

- No es mi novio… y tengo más de 10 años de no saber nada de él –protesto Sakura

- Pues el que no sepas nada de él por lo que veo no significa que no nos van a vigilar –dijo Touya

Sakura soltó un sollozo, estaba muy asustada.

- No te preocupes después de un tiempo que vean que efectivamente no sabemos nada de él… nos dejaran tranquilos –dijo Touya abrazando fuerte a su hermana

Por qué sabía que de verdad estaba muy nerviosa por lo que estaba pasando. Él mismo estaba nervioso ¿Qué iban a hacer?

Syaoran desde luego que vigilaba la casa de Sakura y lo que hacía pero desde lejos, no podía permitir que los policías lo vieran, su madre sí que no paraba en hacer cosas para que cumpliera con lo que ella quería.

Pero también hacer mezclar conflictos internacionales con tal que el hiciera lo que ella quería era el colmo, ojala su madre se de pronto por vencida.

Pero no sabía de lo que es capaz la gente que se siente que puede manejar parte del mundo.

Dos semanas pasaron con calma, Sakura hacia lo que hacia todos los días, pero ahora estaba siempre por lo menos un policía cerca de ella y bueno ya que estaban ahí pues les pedía ayuda para sacar a su padre para sacarlo a pasear, la verdad toda seguía igual que antes con la familia Kinomoto.

Syaoran se cuidaba mucho de que no lo vieran, dormía en el bosque del parque del pingüino, para que no lo descubrieran, sus necesidades las más básicas pues iba a baños públicos aunque ya no se bañaba, ni se peinaba, ni se rasuraba, ya tenía una barba mediana, y el cabello medio largo y sucio al igual que la piel la tenía bastante sucia y bueno comía lo que le saliera más barato.

Tenía dinero en efectivo pero lo quería guardar para más adelante, no sabía que iba a pasar con su vida.

Porque desde luego ya no iba a poder tocar nada del dinero que había tenido en sus cuentas.

Pero la verdad ni le importaba, su madre podría hacer lo que se le viniera en gana nada más estar seguro de que Sakura estaba bien, el desaparecería también de Japón.

Pero no contó con el siguiente movimiento de su madre.

Un día que Sakura estaba sentada en el parque del pingüino leyendo con su padre al lado de repente vio a gente correr y gritar disparos por todos lados, el policía que estaba con ella levantarse y correr hacia los disparos y de momento no supo que hacer y la reacción de Sakura fue agacharse.

Todo era un caos, cuando Sakura dejo de escuchar disparos levanto la cabeza, el silencio a continuación fue impresionante, todos estaban escondidos por diferentes partes y vio a gente tirada herida en diversos lugares y vio a su padre y se encontró con que uno de esos disparos le había dado a su papá en la cabeza.

Sakura se puso a gritar como loca, pero desafortunadamente había mucha gente herida y a cual más estaba histérica, cuando el policía que había estado con ella ese día regreso a su lado vio lo que había pasado, desde luego llamo al servicio de urgencia pero ya no se podía hacer nada.

Syaoran no comprendía que era lo que había pasado, estaba en el bosque del parque pingüino vio que Sakura llegaba son su padre y el policía "acompañante" vio que se sentó y se puso a leer.

El cómo estaba entre las ramas de un gran árbol solo se volvió a acomodar y se empezó a dormir de nuevo, como no hacía nada más que pensar en todo lo que hacia la gente por dinero o poder cuando estaba despierto prefería quedarse dormido todo el tiempo que pudiera así que se volvió a acomodar para dormirse.

Cuando empezó a escuchar gritos y después disparos, salto de árbol para esconderse detrás del tronco y ver qué pasaba, en eso se hizo un gran silencio voltio a ver como estaba Sakura cuando la escucho que empezó a gritar, inmediatamente empezó a correr asía ella.

Cuando vio que el policía llegaba con ella, en tanto alboroto que había Syaoran se enredó con toda la gente que corría para todos lados y salió del parque para alejarse del lugar.

Como quería abrazar a Sakura, como quería apoyarla, pero sabía que si solo se acercaba, los dos estarían perdidos.

Vio como siempre solo de lejos como llegaba su hermano Touya, Yukito y también Tomoyo al lado se Sakura.

Después una ambulancia que se llevó el cuerpo del señor Kinomoto.

"El cuerpo" porque estaba cubierto completo con una sábana y eso solo quería decir una cosa.

El señor Kinomoto había muerto ¿accidente?

Bueno por lo menos no podía culpar a su madre por eso.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa que cuando iba caminando con la cabeza agachada como no queriendo avanzar resulto que iba pasando por una tienda de electrodomésticos y había toda una vitrina que daba a la calle con televisiones, todos en un mismo canal para que la gente de la calle los escuchara y daban la noticia:

- En el centro de nuestra ciudad, en el parque Pingüino, hubo un tiroteo, al parecer un ajuste de cuentas, afortunadamente pocos resultaron heridos pero debemos lamentar la muerte del Profesor Kinomoto quien se encontraba junto con su hija en el parque y fue herido de muerte por una bala perdida

- Y decimos que fue un ajuste de cuentas por que se encontró un letrero que dice:

- "Nadie se separa de la familia sin pagar las consecuencias"

Syaoran veía las imágenes en las televisiones no lo podía creer ese mensaje era para él y la bala no era una bala perdida era una bala dirigida a matar al señor Kinomoto

Casi se derrumba ahí al escuchar al comentarista de las noticias.

Tenía que hacer algo por que la siguiente era Sakura no podía permitir que le hicieran daño a Sakura.

Fue al velatorio en donde se enteró que iban a velar al señor Kinomoto tenía que tener mucho cuidado pero se tenía que llevar a Sakura ¿pero que podía hacer? la magia le ayudaría enormemente pero era como lanzar una bengala al aire e informarle a su madre en donde estaba

- No pensé verte por aquí –escucho una voz que le hablaba

- Touya –solo dijo Syaoran tratando de alejarse

- Necesitamos hablar –dijo Touya

- Pero no me pueden ver contigo es muy peligroso –dijo Syaoran

- Nos vemos en media hora afuera del estacionamiento del supermercado… voy en (tal carro) –dijo Touya alejándose de Syaoran

Media hora después Syaoran estaba recargada en una pared y Touya llego al lugar echando pestes simulando una avería en el auto deteniéndose y bajando para abrir el cofre del auto

Muy disimuladamente Syaoran se acercó para brindarle su ayuda

- Nunca pensé verte como un mendigo –dijo Touya

- El dinero y el poder solo te llevan al infierno… lo deje todo –dijo Syaoran

- Pero eso no impidió que eliminaran a mi padre –dijo serio Touya

- Yo no sabía nada… cuando me entere deje todo –dijo Syaoran

- Pero saben que estas por aquí por que la policía no nos deja ni a sol ni a sombra… nos vigilan las 24 horas del día –dijo Touya

- Lo se… lo siento pensé que si pasaba el tiempo y no me encontraban los dejarían tranquilos… pero creo que me equivoque –dijo Syaoran

- Y ¿Qué piensas hacer? –dijo Touya

- La que sigue es Sakura tenemos que hacer algo –Syaoran

- Si… me imagino… no quiero que le pase nada –Touya

- Me gustaría llevarme a Sakura lejos… pero como la puedo sacar del país sin que todos los que los rodean se den cuenta – Syaoran

- Para algo que sirva el que tienen magia ¿no? –dijo Touya

- El hacer magia es como mandar una véngala informando de mi posición –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Y las cartas? –Touya

- No sé si Sakura quiera ir con migo… pero la tengo que alejar de mi familia… si ella quiere seguir mi camino, te informo de una vez que va a tener muchas carencias –dijo Syaoran

- Ella te ama… lo demás es lo de menos… ¿pero qué podemos hacer? –Touya

- No se… ¿y si la secuestro? –Syaoran

- Con tanta vigilancia que tenemos lo dudo… oye por cierto… hueles espantoso… ¿de qué te disfrazas? -Touya

- De pordiosero… y no es un disfraz es la manera en que me voy a ganar la vida de aquí en adelante… por eso te advierto de tu hermana –dijo Syaoran

- Disfraz… eso es… podemos disfrazar a alguien que se haga pasar por Sakura durante el funeral de mi padre va a haber mucha gente y va a ser una buena oportunidad para que se vayan sin que nadie los vea, no quiero que le vayan a hacer algo a ella, creo que es la única salida… claro tu no vas a poder estar cerca… pero la vas a estar esperando en la terminal de autobuses no hay que correr ningún riesgo, cuando llegue toman el primer autobús que los lleve a algún puerto… yo le voy a decir a Sakura cual, ahí yo les voy a dar boletos para que puedan salir del país sin que los vean… quizás en un barco de carga… para que llamen lo menos la atención –dijo Touya

- ¿Y si ella no quiere? –dijo Syaoran

- No creo que nadie prefiera que lo maten a ser felices para siempre… desafortunadamente esto no es un juego –dijo muy serio Touya

- Nunca me imaginé de lo que sería capaz mi madre por el poder –dijo triste Syaoran

- Te la encargo mucho… sé que la vas a hacer muy feliz –dijo Touya apretándole la mana a Syaoran

- Hare todo lo que pueda –sonrío Syaoran

Touya saco su billetera y le dio todo el dinero que tenía en ella

- ¿Qué haces? –pregunto Syaoran

- Darles una pequeña ayuda… de aquí en adelante dudo mucho que vuelva a saber algo de ustedes… será lo mejor para no arriesgar la vida de Sakura, lo mejor que puedas hacer por mi hermana, yo ya no les voy a poder ayudar… por lo menos con eso vivirán un tiempo –dijo Touya

- Gracias, la cuidare mucho –dijo Syaoran con un nudo en la garganta

Le estaba prácticamente entregando a Sakura por su bien… pero estaba confiando en él… haría todo lo que pudiera para hacerla feliz.

Touya cerro el cofre se dio la vuelta, subió a su carro lo arranco y se fue.

Syaoran solo lo vio cómo se alejaba, por lo menos ya tenía una meta en la vida porque últimamente estaba perdido. Y se sentía muy solo. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que no estaba solo y bueno por el bien de Sakura no se podía acercar a los lugares en donde estaría, solo la podía esperar en la terminal de autobuses y bueno como no tenía prisa podía bien empezar a caminar.

Por su parte Touya llego al velatorio y vio a Sakura con Tomoyo y algunas amigas, también vio a Yukito… Yukito… se tendría que ir… pero era mejor separarse que arriesgar la vida de su hermana.

Así pues le dijo a Sakura que tendrían que ir un rato a la casa para poder descansar un momento antes de regresar a pasar toda la noche en el velatorio.

Le pidió a Tomoyo que los acompañara para que Sakura no se sintiera tan triste y a Yukito porque necesitaban hablar.

Una vez llegaron a su casa, bueno como siempre a pesar que no estaba en ella, había una patrulla vigilando la casa.

Entraron los 4 y una vez que Touya checo que los policías no se acercaran los llamo a todos a la sala para informarles lo que tendrían que hacer.

Touya saco un cuaderno y anoto,

"Sakura, nenecito que hagas magia y que nadie escuche lo que vamos a hablar aquí"

- ¿Qué? –dijo sorprendida Sakura

- Sakura –dijo Touya golpeando el cuaderno

Sakura lo ve sorprendida pero hace lo que le pidió su hermano

- Ya que estamos todos aquí y que no nos escuchan los policías por si conectaron micrófonos y nosotros no sabemos bueno quiero informarles algo –dijo Touya

- ¿No veníamos a descansar? –pregunto Sakura

- me temo que contamos con muy poco tiempo para descansar… Yue –dijo Touya

En ese momento Yukito se transformó en Yue

- ¿Tenemos problemas verdad? –dijo Yue

- Me temo que si –dijo Touya

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijeron Sakura y Tomoyo

- Bueno… lo del accidente de trabajo de mi papá… bueno no fue un accidente… fue algo provocado por la familia Li para que Syaoran se alejara de ti –soltó Touya

- ¿Cómo? –volvieron a preguntar las dos

- Yo solo tenía mis sospechas hasta hace un rato que me topé con Li –dijo Touya

- ¿Cómo? –volvieran a preguntar las dos

- hablamos… él no sabía nada… pero cuando se enteró de lo que hicieron dejo a su familia… a estado vagando por aquí –dijo Touya

- Por eso es que tenemos a la policía afuera –dijo Sakura

- Si… y eso no es todo… fueron los que mataron a papá –dijo Touya

Sakura se derrumbó en el sillón que locura estaba pasando

- Y llegamos a la conclusión que si no desapareces Sakura la próxima eres tú –dijo Touya

- ¿Cómo? –dijo Tomoyo, Sakura no podía ni hablar

- Sakura llega a ser tanto el poder que se sienten que tienen las personas que solo para darle una lección a alguien no les importa a quienes maten –dijo Touya

- Así que quieren darle una lección a Li –dijo Tomoyo

- Si y no les importa matar a Sakura con tal de que Li regrese con ellos –dijo Touya

- Pero él no quiere regresar –dijo Sakura

- Al mundo del poder no… a decir verdad ahora es un vagabundo y va a desaparecer de aquí pero te quiere llevar con él –dijo Touya

- ¿Quiere que vaya con él? –pregunto Sakura

- Bueno… te va a sacar del país y si quieres compartir la vida de pobreza que él va a seguir adelante… él solo está preocupado por tu seguridad… a decir verdad vas a tener que cambiar de identidad –Touya

- ¿Cómo? –dijo Sakura

- Si vas a tener que cambiar de identidad porque con tu nombre te pueden encontrar he ir tras de ti –dijo Touya

- Y vas a tener que cerrar el libro de las cartas –dijo Yue

- ¿Cómo? –volvió a decir Sakura

- Si usas magia es como mandarles señales de humo informando en donde estas –dijo Yue

Sakura estaba muy sorprendida no entendía que pasaba por lo menos ya sabían algo de Syaoran pero ¿y las cartas?

- Pero… para cerrar el libro nenecito usar magia y estamos usando magia para que no nos escuchen –dijo al fin Sakura

- Si… pero como estas aquí y ellos saben que usas magia y ya te tienen vigilada no creo que pase nada –dijo Yue

- Además Tomoyo… necesitamos que le hagas un disfraz, lo menos llamativo que se pueda para que pueda irse del velorio sin llamar la atención de nadie, sobre todo de los policías –dijo Touya

- Pero todos se van a dar cuenta que Sakura no está –dijo Tomoyo

- Ahí entras tu… necesitamos que te disfraces de Sakura para que regreses a mi lado y que todos piensen que Sakura está con migo, voy a pedir a muchos compañeros que después de velorio vengan a la casa, te quitas el disfraz aquí y cuando se empiecen a ir te vas con todos y nadie se dará cuenta –Dijo Touya

- Esa es una excelente idea… así te puedo ayudar amiga –dijo Tomoyo Feliz viendo que podía ayudar a su amiga

- Yukito –dijo Touya

Y en ese momento Yue se transformó en Yukito

- Ya entendí amigo… nos tenemos que despedir –dijo

- ¿Qué? –Sakura empezó a llorar

- Sakura… todo es por tu bien… todos te queremos mucho y desde luego lo menos que queremos es que arriesgues tu vida… nosotros vamos a estar perfectamente bien… nadie nos va a poder tocar ni se va a abrir el libro teniendo malas intenciones y ahora lo mejor es cerrar de nuevo el libro para protegerte –dijo Yukito

- Sakurita –se asomó Kero llevando el libro de las cartas Sakura en sus patitas

- Kero –dijo entre sollozos Sakura

- creemos que es lo mejor que puedes hacer –dijo Kero dejando salir todas las cartas

Las cuales rodearon a Sakura y se fueron despidiendo de ella, Sakura se sentía muy mal, pero todos tenían razón si se quedaba ahí su vida corría mucho peligro, se tendría que alejar de ahí aunque eso significaba que ya no volvería a ver ni a su hermano ni a sus amigos. Y bueno olvidarse de la magia.

Pero, ¿Qué elección tenia?

Haciendo un movimiento con las manos apareció el báculo mágico y en un conjuro todas las cartas Sakura volvieron al libro, este se cerró y en un momento tanto Yukito se transformó en Yue como Kero en Kerberos y los dos entraron también al libro por último el báculo se convirtió en llave se introdujo en la cerradura se giró y desapareció dentro del libro

Sakura solo lloraba, que estaba pasando con su vida.

- Tenemos que movernos, vas a tener que crear una copia de Yukito con magia para que nos vean salir a todos, las llevo a casa de Tomoyo y nos vemos en el velatorio en tres horas, yo tengo que encargarme de muchas cosas –dijo Touya

- ¿Me voy a poder comunicar contigo? Hermano –dijo Sakura

- No… yo también tengo que desaparecer si no quiero que me maten, esta gente no juega –Touya

- Touya –Sakura abrazándose a sí misma

- No te preocupes, prefiero no saber nada de ti a saber que por no menearnos rápido te mataron o me puedan matar a mi dejándote sola a ti y corriendo el riesgo que cuando menos lo esperes te hagan algo… es lo mejor y la verdad la única solución que veo para que todos sigamos con vida –Touya abrazando a Sakura

- Hermano… si no me hubiera enamorado de Syaoran –dijo Sakura llorando

- Él es un buen hombre… que su familia este loca, eso es otra cosa… no te preocupes Sakura… él te va a cuidar, mientras estés con él nada te va a pasar, claro que esta en tus manos si quieres seguir con él o empezar otra vida claro en otro país, porque hay que sacarte de Japón, aquí pues como puedes ver nos tienen bien vigilados. Pero si aceptas irte con Li… vas a ser muy pobre… es la única manera de que su familia no lo encuentre, desapareciendo entre la gente más pobre –dijo Touya

Sakura se quedó un momento pensando, podía salir de Japón, a cualquier otro país y estar con Syaoran o desaparecer igualmente del país y empezar una nueva vida en otro país pero sin conocer a nadie… bueno de todos modos tendrían que salir del país y desde luego prefería estar con Syaoran que sola.

Dios sabe porque hace las cosas.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo Sakura? –pregunto Tomoyo

- Creo que es la mejor solución –dijo Sakura

- bueno… toma lo más indispensable para irte… no puedes llevar una maleta, pero un bolso no muy grande creo que no llamara tanto la atención –dijo Touya

Y así Sakura ayudada por Tomoyo sacaron lo más indispensable para el viaje de Sakura… nadie se imaginaba algo como lo que les estaba pasando parecía una pesadilla, pero como decía Touya, si no hacían algo los siguientes eran cualquiera de ellos.

Así todos salieron de casa de los Kinomoto una hora después, Sakura había creado un Yukito con la magia, claro que le había costado algo de trabajo por que como todo lo hacía con las cartas, pues prácticamente con decir algo una carta hacía lo que pedía pero como Touya había dicho, entramos 4 personas a la casa… tenemos que salir 4, aunque a la vuelta de la esquina que ya no lo vieran desapareciera.

Y así lo hizo, en el camino Yukito falso desapareció y Touya fue a llevar a las amigas a casa de Tomoyo.

Ahí Tomoyo se puso a hacer un montón de cosas y le dio una bolsa de dormir para campamentos a Sakura… ella tenía la suya, pero como le dijo Tomoyo, ¿cómo iban a explicar que sacaran una bolsa de dormir si iban a un velatorio?

Tomoyo además le dio todo el dinero en efectivo que tenía, saco algo del banco pero no mucho para si la investigaban no se notara… solo habría sacado dinero para comprarse unos vestidos, que como siempre tenía nuevos bueno podría enseñar cualquiera.

Mientras Touya empezó a hacer todos los trámites para vender su carro y regalar la casa, no podía hacer nada más, no podían esperarse a que se vendiera, así que opto por mejor regalarla a una asociación, no sabía si también saldría del país, lo más seguro era que sí, después del sepelio él tendría que ir a la casa, para simular que los dos estaban ahí y salirse con todos, para que no se dieran cuenta.

Pasaron toda la noche en el velatorio, el entierro, sería a las 11:30 de la mañana pero Touya no quería que su hermana estuviera ya mucho tiempo ahí, entre más rápido se moviera más segura estarían.

Se acercó a Sakura y con un

- "Ya" –dijo Touya

Sakura lo abrazo muy fuerte, contuvo un sollozo y se dirigió a los baños.

Varias chicas no sabían bien que era lo que pasaba pero todos sabían que los tenían vigilados, así que cuando les pidieron su ayuda desde luego que los ayudaron.

Así que simulando que se iban a arreglar por haber pasado toda la noche ahí, entraron más de 10 chica, de poco a poco para disimular y de la misma forma fueron saliendo, Sakura fue la segunda que salió junto con otras dos chicas que salieron todas a ver si podían comprar algo para desayunar, pero como Sakura ya iba disfrazada, los policías que estaban por ahí según muy discretamente para no molestar a nadie, no se fijaron que fue Sakura la que salió. Porque su principal misión era ver si el joven Li se acercaba a donde estaba la señorita Kinomoto.

Sakura llevaba una peluca negra de cabello largo, le pusieron lentes de contacto para que sus ojos cambiaran de color y la verdad pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta, nada llamativa, y un gran abrigo medio viejo con el que había entrado otra chica al baño.

En la siguiente tanda, salió Tomoyo disfrazada de Sakura y regreso al lado de Touya para simular que solo había salido un instante y no llamar la atención de nadie, como tenia lentes oscuros, un abrigo por que pasaron ahí la noche, es más Tomoyo se cortó el pelo y se lo pinto para parecerse más a Sakura y se puso lentes de contacto, tenían que ganar tiempo.

Sakura salió con las jóvenes que la acompañaron unas cuadras a que tomara un camión que la llevaría a la terminal donde Syaoran la esperaría, tomo el bolso que llevaban las otras chicas y con un abrazo se fue.

Llego a la terminal y se sorprendió, cuando no hizo más que bajar y vio a un pordiosero casi al lado del camión viendo a todos los pasajeros que bajaban.

Camino unos pasos y volteo a ver a Syaoran tenía que ser él el que estaba ahí, su hermano le había dicho que era un pordiosero, si en eso tendría que convertirse que así fuera.

Pero por lo que vio él tampoco la reconoció eso era indicio que estaba muy bien disfrazada.

- Disculpe –solo dijo Sakura

Syaoran volteo, la vio e inmediatamente la jalo de la mano y fue a comprar los boletos.

- me da dos pasajes para –solo dijo Syaoran y volteo a ver a Sakura, ella dijo el lugar, les entregaron los boletos y tuvieron la suerte de que en ese momento iba saliendo el camión

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, Syaoran la jalo para que se subieran al camión.

Su camino apenas empezaba y no se sentirían tranquilos hasta que no estuvieran en medio del mar.

En el camino Sakura quería hablar, pero Syaoran le indico que se mantuviera callada.

Así llegaron al puerto indicado por Touya y buscaron de inmediato el barco en donde les había conseguido "pasaje" Touya les indicaron que iban a estar empleados como cargadores y las cosas que tendrían que hacer durante su largo viaje a:

Estados Unidos de Norte América, cosa que le dio mucho gusto a Syaoran entre más lejos de su familia mejor y así les mostraron en donde se iban a dormir, porque les dijeron que eran matrimonio, cosa que sorprendió a Sakura pero hizo muy feliz a Syaoran, ya después verían los tramites. Además que Touya había conseguido nuevos papeles para los dos nuevas identidades.

Y mientras partían, empezaron con su trabajo.

Por su parte todo en el panteón fue normal, muchos después del sepelio se retiraron pero otros fueron a casa de los Kinomoto, así los policías vieron entrar a mucha gente, desde luego que vieron entrar a los hermanos Kinomoto, aunque la chica iba hecha un mar de lágrimas y su hermano la iba abrazando cuando entraron, pero no vieron al señor Li Syaoran entrar.

Pasaron varias horas poco a poco vieron como la casa se iba vaciando pero ya no vieron a los hermanos salir.

Se fue haciendo de noche y vieron una luz encendida del pasillo pero todo en calma.

A la mañana siguiente no había señales de nadie, se extrañaron algo cuando vieron que alguien llegaba con unas llaves para abrir la casa.

- Buenos días –dijeron dos policías que de inmediato se bajaron de la patrulla cuando vieron que iban a abrir la puerta.

- Buenos días –contesto un señor viéndolos raro

- He disculpe ¿en qué le podemos servir? –dijo uno de los policías

- Que yo sepa, en nada… vengo a ver la propiedad… nos la donaron y quiero ver en qué condiciones esta –dijo el señor

- ¿Cómo dice? –se sorprendieron los dos policías

- Que nos donaron la propiedad ante un juez… tenemos todos los papeles en regla y quiero saber en qué condiciones esta –volvió a decir el señor

- No puede ser… estamos en problemas –dijo uno de los policías

- Hay que informar –dijo el otro tomando la radio para dar aviso

- ¿hay algún problema con la casa? –pregunto el señor

- No… en si no… pero se escaparon –dijo uno de los policías

- ¿Pero cómo? –dijo el otro

- Hay que buscar el video a ver que paso… disculpe… no puede entrar en la casa hasta que no la revisemos –dijo el policía

- ¿Los dueños hicieron algo?

- En realidad se supone que no… pero ¿Por qué huirían?

- a mí se me hizo raro que llegaran a regalarnos la casa con todas las cosas, pero hay gente tan rara y bueno todos sabemos lo que le paso al profesor Kinomoto y la verdad nosotros necesitamos tanta ayuda que no pensamos que sus hijos estuvieran en algún problema, tenemos las escrituras, la revisaron, nosotros no podemos recibir cualquier cosa con alguna sospecha… quizás nos podamos envolver en problemas policiacos… pero la verdad nunca me imaginé algo así, el joven se identificó y era el propietario… solo nos dijo que viniéramos hasta hoy a verla… que su padre había muerto y que bueno… todavía estaban ocupando la casa –dijo el señor

- ¿Cuándo fue eso?

- hace dos días, en la tarde… como a las 5 quizás –dijo el señor

En eso llegaron varias patrullas

Y dicho y hecho, revisaron toda la propiedad, que bueno como no es muy grande no tardaron mucho, le dijeron al nuevo dueño que tenían que hacer unas investigaciones y cuando terminaran les informarían para que ellos hicieran uso de la propiedad.

Desde luego que la señora Li fue a la casa a investigar personalmente en cuanto le avisaron que habían desaparecido, pero nada, es más también encontraron todos los documentos personales de los hermanos Kinomoto y aunque se hizo una investigación a fondo de todos los lugares en donde frecuentaban nadie sabía nada de ellos.

Desde luego que Tomoyo se había cortado el cabello al hombro y se había pintado al tono de Sakura, pero en cuanto llego a su casa se cortó chiquito el cabello y se pintó de pelirroja.

Y pues como la siguiente sospechosa que ella pensaba que iba a ser, desde luego que fueron a verla para preguntar por los Kinomoto, ya había hablado con su madre para que no se fuera a asustar y desde luego la señora Daidoji apoyo a su hija y bueno amenazó a los policías si no dejaban en paz a su hija y bueno ahí si influyo mucho el peso de ser ellas también de la alta sociedad.

Desde luego la señora Li pago mucho para que se revisara también en Japón del paradero ahora de los hermanos Kinomoto y bueno tuvo los mismos resultados que con su hijo.

Touya por su parte salió disfrazado de su casa entre un grupo que lo ayudo a salir de su casa, desde luego que fue uno de los primeros grupos que salieron para que nadie se diera cuenta.

En realidad Tomoyo salió de la casa con una peluca de cabello largo negro como el que ella tenía y bueno después cuando se revisaron los videos que la policía había puesto para si Syaoran se acercaba tenerlo gravado los policías se dieron cuenta que ni Tomoyo había entrado en la casa ni otro señor que salió de la casa había entrado.

Aunque bueno en realidad chicas de cabello negro largo entraron tres… así que no podían decir nada de que una de ellas no era ella y pues tampoco asegurar que el señor que salió era Touya porque efectivamente habían entrado tanta gente y salido que bueno no lo podían asegurar, además que independientemente de que los jóvenes Kinomoto hubieran desaparecido no tenía importancia para nadie porque en realidad lo que estaban investigando era la desaparición del joven Li y mientras algún familiar no reportaran la desaparición de los hermanos Kinomoto no se podía hacer nada, ni eran sujetos que necesitaban ser perseguidos por las autoridades, porque en efecto ellos no habían hecho absolutamente nada.

Aunque para todas las preguntas que le hacia la policía a Tomoyo, tenía respuestas, por ejemplo por que se había cortado y pintado el cabello de ese color precisamente ahora.

A lo que ella solo contesto que ya tenía tiempo pensando en cambiar de imagen, que nadie le había dicho que si se moría alguna persona ajena a su familia no lo podía hacer.

Y bueno teniendo el peso de la familia Daidoji los dejaron en paz.

Y aunque la señora Li ahora estaba exigiendo que se buscara a los hermanos Kinomoto, pues ahí le pusieron un alto, porque hasta donde ellos habían investigado los hermanos Kinomoto no tenían ninguna relación con el joven Li que fue por lo que ellos los estaban vigilando pero nunca lo vieron ni cerca de ninguno de ellos.

Y como los hermanos Kinomoto ya los dos eran adultos y nadie les podía restringir su libertad no había más delito que perseguir.

Que había pasado con Touya pues tomo un camión que lo llevo a otro embarcadero y tomo un barco rumbo a Australia, el país continente en donde vio que también se podría ocultar con facilidad, aunque claro no era a él a quien buscaban principalmente no estaba de más guardar ciertas precauciones. Y desde luego también cambio de nombre.

Syaoran y Sakura, ya en el barco, hicieron todo lo que les pidieron pero antes de irse a su pequeño cuarto Syaoran le pidió al capitán que si los podía casar, que bueno se habían fugado a lo que el capitán con una sonrisa accedió.

Y bueno se casaron ahora ya con sus nuevos nombres. Y desde luego cuando por fin estuvieron a solas en el pequeño cuarto llego por fin el fuerte abrazo que se querían dar desde que se vieron, o quizás Syaoran desde que vio que estaban registrando la casa de Sakura y desde luego un besos que no sabían bien de que era, había tantos sentimientos en él que no querían terminarlo.

Hablaron de muchas cosas y Syaoran abrazaba muy fuerte a Sakura, nunca imagino lo que tendría que hacer para volver a estar cerca de su amor verdadero.

Se sentía en el paraíso estando con Sakura en los brazos.

Llegaron a Estados Unidos de América, pero eso a Syaoran no le pareció seguro así que empezaron a caminar rumbo al sur y si bueno había mucha gente que cruzaba la frontera para entrar a ese país pues ellos podían salir y la verdad no tuvieron ningún problema.

Siguieron caminando al sur hasta que se toparon con grandes ciudades y desde luego climas menos estrictos y de repente Syaoran vio un basurero y vio a muchos pepenadores trabajando ahí y vio el lugar perfecto para vivir, en donde su madre nunca los buscaría, se acercaron para preguntar que si se podían quedar y bueno, los recibieron muy bien.

Con cajas al principió hicieron un cuarto y poco a poco fueron cambiando los materiales hasta que tuvieron un pequeño cuarto de lámina y madera, misma que habían recogido de las grandes extensiones de basura.

Pasaron los años, Syaoran y Sakura tuvieron dos niños, que bueno también vivían muy podres, pero como ellos no conocían mucho del mundo exterior, eran muy felices al lado de sus padres.

Una noche Sakura le pregunto

- ¿Era feliz?

A lo que Syaoran contesto:

- Nunca me imaginé que en un basurero pudiera encontrarse el paraíso, teniéndote a ti y a los niños, vivo en el paraíso ¿Y tú eres feliz?

- A donde me quieras llevar Syaoran estando a tu lado también soy muy feliz.

Fin.

(Hago un paréntesis bueno esto va a aparecer al final pero lo escribo viernes, 21 de enero de 2011 son la 1:08 de la tarde y voy a continuar con la historia, pero antes quiero comentar que ya mi hija es una ingeniero civil, ayer hizo ya su juramento y como dice ya termine con ella, ya se casó y ya termino completa hasta recibirse la escuela, besos bebita, ahora sigues tu bebé, ya termino su escuela el 18 de marzo le entregan su certificado de terminación de sus estudios del tecnológico, ya está tomando su curso para titulación, sigues tu para tu titulación amor besos a todos los quiero muchísimo)

Bueno termino por fin con esta historia, la empecé el día primero del año, o sea 1 de enero de 2011 y la acabo de terminar y tenía prisa, porque el domingo me internan y el lunes me van a operar, me sacan la matriz, se acuerdan que he mencionado que tengo problemas con la menopausia, bueno ya los médicos decidieron por fin operarme, al rato se llevan la compu y pues no creo tener ya mucho tiempo para poder escribir a parte que tengo que estar en recuperación

Los quiero mucho y besos a Dios y a todos los amo por el simple hecho de existir.

28 de enero de 2011, hoy mi marido cumple 50 años, medio siglo, te quiero muchísimo amor lindo.

Revisada 22 de enero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	2. Chapter 2

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

El paraíso ante todo

Capítulo 2

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Pensé que la historia había quedado completa, pero he recibido algunos correos preguntándome algunas cosas y pensé en que sería mejor aclarar esas dudas.

Lo de y Sakura y Syaoran vivieron felices para siempre, bueno en eso no hubo dudas, que bueno pero en los demás personajes si, Touya, Tomoyo, la que iba a ser la prometida de Syaoran, y desde luego la señora Li.

Bueno empecemos por Touya:

Consiguió la ayuda de algunos amigos quienes le ayudaron con la donación de la casa, le preguntaron qué ¿Qué pasaba? Pero él solo les dijo que por la seguridad de todos mejor que nadie supiera lo que pasaba.

Logro salir de la casa sin levantar ninguna sospecha, ya todo dependía de lo que hicieran sus compañeros y amigos, vio por última vez la casa y se fue, él si llevaba un gran bolso en donde llevaba lo indispensable y una bolsa de dormir, había abierto unas cuentas nuevas a nombre de la persona nueva en que se iba a convertir y llego con bien a Australia.

Como no era a él precisamente a quien estarían buscando se pudo mover con mayor libertad, llego a Australia a la capital y no tuvo problemas en encontrar trabajo y un lugar en donde hospedarse.

Al poco tiempo conoció a una chica y se enamoraron, los dos trabajaban después de un tiempo se casaron y vivieron felices juntos y tuvieron también dos hijos.

Touya de repente se acordaba de su hermana, pero nunca le hablo de ella a nadie para como pensaba "seguridad de todos" era él solo en el mundo ahora con su esposa y sus hijos. Su familia ya había muerto por eso prefirió irse a otro país y rehacer su vida. Y a pesar de todo era feliz porque sabía con sus poderes que su hermana era muy feliz.

Pero que paso con Tomoyo, bueno como ella alegaba, Sakura era una chica que no hacia mal a nadie y solo se dedicaba a cuidar de su papá, que ahora que se "había" muerto deseara desaparecer de todos los recuerdos malos que había tenido, que desapareciera, a nadie le importo la vida que había llevado hasta ese momento, ahora menos le importaría a los demás la vida que seguiría de ahora en adelante.

Además la policía, los estaba vigilando para ver si el señor Li se acercaba a ellos y eso en ningún momento paso, así que Sakura era libre de ir a donde le viniera la gana. Por qué no había hecho nada en contra de la ley.

Con lo que nadie conto fue que al momento de Sakura cerrar el libro de las ahora "Cartas Sakura" este desapareció y apareció en Inglaterra a decir verdad encima del escritorio de Eriol por la diferencia de horario, Eriol no estaba en su casa, ¿aunque si sintió algo raro pero no supo qué?

Cuando regreso vio todo a su alrededor, pero no vio nada raro, se fue a dormir y hasta el otro día después del almuerzo que pensó en escribirle a Sakura para saber ¿cómo estaba? pues se sentía raro fue que vio el libro encima del escritorio, nada más verlo levanto el teléfono y pidió pasajes para Japón e hizo otra llamada.

Aunque llego dos días después de la desaparición de los Kinomoto.

Fue a casa de Sakura y descubrió que la acababan de donar y bueno la siguiente en saber algo de Sakura pues era Tomoyo, aunque habían pasado tantos años sin comunicarse que no sabía qué iba a pasar.

Pero nada más ver Tomoyo a Eriol, se lanzó a sus brazos y se soltó a llorar, tenía tanta presión y no tener o poder decir todo lo que sentía y sabía a nadie la estaba volviendo loca.

Ya más calmada le conto como supuestamente el señor Kinomoto había tenido un accidente de trabajo reduciéndolo a una silla de ruedas y hasta algunas semanas antes Sakura solo se dedicaba a cuidar del señor Kinomoto.

- Pero una noche la policía entro a su casa en busca del joven Li Syaoran, por más cosas que hicieron desde luego que no lo encontraron, pero a partir de ese día ya no los dejo la policía y los tenían vigilados las 24 horas del día y así pasaron dos semanas, sin ninguna señal del joven Li –dijo Tomoyo llorando

- Que era lo lógico para todos –continuo Tomoyo

- Pero hace unos días en un tiroteo en el parque pingüino el señor Kinomoto resulto muerto con supuestamente una "bala perdida"

- pero Touya se encontró con Syaoran y le platico que lo que le había pasado a su papá no había sido ningún accidente, que Syaoran no se había enterado pero en el momento que se enteró dejo a su familia y que quería desaparecer pero que quería ver que Sakura estaba a salvo, pero viendo lo que le hicieron al señor Kinomoto… tenía el tiro de gracia… un tiro en medio de la frente –siguió diciendo Tomoyo entre sollozos

- Eso no era una bala perdida… que era lo que habían dicho, pero apareció una nota… una nota en donde decían que "nadie se separa de la familia sin pagar las consecuencias" y entonces Syaoran supo que Sakura era la siguiente o quizás Touya y que quería llevarse a Sakura como fuera –seguía diciendo Tomoyo desesperada

- Porque la siguiente iba a ser Sakura o a lo mejor Touya, que no entendía como su madre se había atrevido a hacerle algo al señor Kinomoto con tal que Syaoran hiciera lo que la señora quería –continuaba hablando Tomoyo

- Y bueno entre todos ayudamos a los hermanos Kinomoto a desaparecer porque también sabíamos que si no desaparecía Touya lo iban a usar a él para chantajear a Li y así fue como desaparecieron los dos y Sakura tuvo que cerrar el libro de las cartas por que como dijo Touya al usar magia era como mandar una bengala al aire diciendo en donde estaban… Yukito… Kero… las cartas… todos se tuvieron que ir para proteger a Sakura… no sé qué ha pasado con ellos… y por su bien no puedo saberlo –seguía sollozando Tomoyo

Tomoyo seguía llorando en el hombro de Eriol no sabía nada de sus amigos y estaba muy nerviosa.

- No te preocupes –dijo Eriol y con un movimiento de su mano apareció su báculo

- solo los vas a poder ver por un instante… lo más seguro es que quieran localizarlos con magia, pero al ellos ya no usarla eso va a ser imposible, pero como yo tengo un contacto especial con ellos los vas a ver, pero solo un instante –dijo Eriol

- Si –dijo Tomoyo quitándose las lágrimas con las manos

Y así Eriol apareció el círculo mágico que era en donde veía que hicieran la magia Sakura y Syaoran cuando niños y en un rápido movimiento aparecieron Sakura y Syaoran haciendo sus tareas en el barco donde iban con rumbo a américa, aunque claro Tomoyo no sabía a donde se dirigían pero estaban contentos, Tomoyo sonrió, la imagen desapareció y luego apareció Touya también trabajando en otro barco en donde iba a otro destino.

La imagen desapareció, pero Tomoyo se quedó ya tranquila ya no iba a poder saber nada de sus amigos pero por lo menos sabía que estaban bien.

- Bueno Tomoyo… tenemos cosas que hacer y desafortunadamente tú me vas a ayudar como principal testigo de los hechos –dijo Eriol

- Pero la señora Li me puede querer hacer daño ahora a mí por haber ayudado a mi amiga –dijo Tomoyo asustada

- No te preocupes… va a haber un juicio –dijo Eriol

- Pero la señora Li es muy poderosa –dijo Tomoyo

- Nosotros también lo somos el problema de la señora Li fue que solo pensó en el dinero y no en la magia, por eso se le hizo poca cosa Sakura para su hijo… pero tanto tu familia como la mía tenemos dinero ¿verdad? Y somos gente importante a nivel mundial… no nos puede hacer nada y hay que apurarnos –dijo Eriol

- Apurarnos ¿para qué? –pregunto Tomoyo

- Ya te dije el juicio –Eriol

- ¿Cuál juicio? –Tomoyo

- El juicio mágico al que convoque por el cierre del libro de las cartas Sakura… estando aun su dueña con vida –dijo Eriol sacando el libro de su equipaje de mano

Y así los dos salieron para dirigirse a un edificio en el centro de Tokio un edificio conocido como el palacio de justicia principal de Japón.

Llegaron y subieron al último piso, Tomoyo nunca había estado en ese lugar, lo había visto por fuera, de los edificios que todos conocen pero que pocos pueden entrar o no quieren entrar y menos como acusado.

- ¿El palacio de justicia de Japón? pero Eriol le había dicho de un Juicio mágico ¿Qué estaban haciendo en ese lugar? –se preguntó Tomoyo

Pero cual fue la sorpresa de Tomoyo cuando Eriol le dijo que:

- Que mejor lugar para ocultar un juzgado de magia que entre los mismos juzgados normales, eran pocas las veces que se usaban esos lugares respecto a la magia pero en todo el planeta existían, eran lugares muy especiales en donde gente de todo el mundo llegaba como representante de la magia, el caso por el que Eriol había iniciado el juicio era el problemas más difícil que se presentaba en años.

Eriol después de hablar a la aerolínea para pedir los pasajes para Japón hablo al consejo de magia solicitando un juicio inmediato en Japón para ver porque "Se cerró el libro mágico de las cartas Sakura estando ella con vida"

No tuvo que decir más, todas las personas importantes con magia en el planeta fueron convocados para presentarse al juicio, desde luego parte de la familia Li incluida

Pero en realidad Eriol no sabía nada solo que el libro estaba en su poder y tenía que ir a Japón para ver si descubría algo. Por eso había solicitado el juicio en Japón.

Entraron en un gran salón, a decir verdad a Tomoyo le pareció como un recinto como el de las reuniones de las Naciones Unidas, la ONU, pues gente de todo el planeta estaba ahí reunida, con sus diferentes tipos de ropa, sus audífonos para que todos entender en sus idiomas de que se hablaba

La señora Li estaba presente junto con algunos miembros de la familia en realidad no sabía para que se había realizado ese juicio solo que fue convocada con urgencia al igual que muchos miembros de la sociedad de magos del planeta, cuando se trataba de asuntos mágicos nunca se decía el motivo, pero todos los solicitados tenían que ir porque si no iban eran los principales sospechosos en el problema que se enfrentaba y bueno la señora al ser convocada vio la oportunidad perfecta para ir a Japón sin levantar sospechas y presionar más a las autoridades en la búsqueda de su hijo y los hermanos Kinomoto.

Ya bastante molesta estaba con que la señorita Kinomoto hubiera desaparecido pero mejor para ella porque así tenía un muy buen pretexto para perseguirla, atraparla y desde luego hacer regresar a su hijo al mundo que ella le estaba ofreciendo.

Ya viendo a todos en sus respectivos lugares a la señora Li le llamo la atención ver a una chica de cabello muy corto pintado de rojo así fue como describieron a la señorita Tomoyo Daidoji que se había cortado el cabello y se lo había pintado de rojo y que ella había dicho "que no sabía que por que muriera alguien ella no se iba a poder cambiar de luck cortándose el cabello y pintándoselo del color que ella quisiera".

¿Qué estaba haciendo esa chica aquí, si ella no tenía magia?

Y además vio al joven Eriol, no se conocían personalmente pero al ser la reencarnación de Li Clow bueno conocían su existencia y sabían quién era pues era uno de los magos más poderosos del planeta.

Se sorprendió al ver que eran ellos los que se sentaban en los asientos de los acusantes ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Cuando llego el juez todos se pusieron en pie, el juez saludo y golpeando con su mazo dio inicio al juicio.

- Estamos reunidos aquí por un problema muy importante, que en cierta forma nos afecta a todos –dijo el juez

- disculpe… entre nosotros hay un ser sin magia y deben sacarlo para que no corra peligro lo que se va a hablar aquí –dijo la señora Li preocupada por la presencia de la joven Daidoji en el lugar

- Si efectivamente, hay una persona sin magia en este lugar… pero es la persona que sabe el motivo principal por el que estamos reunidos –dijo Eriol

- Como el joven Jiraguisawa menciono, la señorita Daidoji es la principal testigo del asunto que nos reúne este día y les informo cual es el asusto "¿Por qué el libro de las cartas Sakura fue cerrado estando su dueña aún con vida?" –dijo el juez

- ¿Cómo? –fue la pregunta por parte de todos y la señora Li palideció

- Señor Jiraguisawa presente su caso –dijo el juez

Eriol pasó al frente y dijo:

- Como todos saben yo soy la reencarnación del mago Li Clow, en mi vida pasada cree unas cartas mágicas, cartas con las que se pueden hacer infinidad de cosas, como llover, oscurecer, iluminar, fuego, viento y muchas cosas más, en total 52 cartas, las cuales al morir iban a perder sus poderes y desaparecer, pero conocí a una joven… bueno en ese momento niña que regreso al pasado para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor con las cartas mágicas que había yo creado –empezó diciendo Eriol

- Así fue como yo la conocí y me sorprendió ver a una niña de 11 años tener el poder suficiente para controlar todas las cartas, cartas que a mí me tomo toda mi vida controlar –seguía diciendo Eriol

- En esta vida yo ayude a la Señorita Kinomoto para que todas las cartas se transformaran en cartas Sakura, así fue como la conocí en esta vida… pero me lleve una sorpresa al descubrir que no era solo ella la que estaba reuniendo las cartas… el joven Li Syaoran le ayudaba –continuó diciendo Eriol

- Pero a pesar que es muy fuerte su magia, no tenía las cualidades para ser el nuevo dueño, además que yo a la que conocí fue a la señorita Kinomoto por eso le deje las cartas a ella pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al enterarme que además con sus poderes creo una carta, la carta AMOR, por el amor que sentía por el joven Li Syaoran, carta que ayudo al joven Li cuando fue atacado por la última carta que cree –Eriol

- La carta VACÍO era la carta más peligrosa de todas, sí recuerdan cuando desaparecieron toda la gente en Tomoeda… Ella resolvió el problema y no solo eso convirtió esa carta en la mejor carta que pueda existir "ESPERANZA" porque así todos los seres del planeta tenían una oportunidad de enfrentar el futuro una Esperanza de que pasara lo que pasara todo iba a salir bien –Eriol

- Pero hace dos días estando desayunando con unos amigos sentí la presencia de la magia de mi amiga Sakura cerca de mí, regrese a mi casa pero no vi nada raro pero me seguía sintiendo intranquilo algo iba mal por eso en la mañana que me desperté pensé escribirle una carta a mi amiga Sakura para saber cómo estaba y en ese momento me sorprendió ver lo que estaba encima del escritorio –Eriol

- El libro de las cartas Sakura estaba encima de mi escritorio –dijo Eriol dándole el libro al juez

El juez lo tomo, lo reviso y lo intento abrir, pero como todos saben solo determinadas personas con determinados poderes lo pueden abrir.

- Como puede ver señor juez… solo aquellas personas que tengan determinados poderes pueden abrir el libro, pero para que esa persona lo pueda abrir, el actual dueño de las cartas debe tener varios años muerto y esa es mi pregunta y razón por la que solicite este Juicio ¿Por qué mi amiga Sakura tuvo que cerrar el libro si todavía vivirá por muchos años?

- tiene toda la razón y desde luego vamos a descubrir que fue lo que orillo a la dueña de las cartas a cerrar el libro ¿alguna idea? –Juez

- Cuando vi el libro y lo llame, la verdad no sabía nada de lo que había pasado… pero al venir a Japón a investigar me sorprendí al llegar a la casa de mi amiga y encontrarme que la casa de mi amiga Sakura había sido donada por la muerte de su padre y que los hermanos se habían ido –Eriol

- Pero me acorde de una compañera nuestra que también nos ayudó mucho con las cartas y la verdad me sorprendí al enterarme de todo lo que paso que por ella ser solo una persona "común y corriente" no podía ir a cualquier lugar y denunciar y decir lo que sabía… La señorita Daidoji –Eriol

- Señorita Daidoji sería tan amable de relatarnos lo que sabe –dijo el juez

Tomoyo se levantó muy temblorosa… lo que iba a decir era algo muy fuerte y la verdad no tenía miedo de lo que fueran a hacer estas personas con la información que les iba a dar, habían matado al papá de su mejor amiga merecían un castigo pero si tenía miedo de que quisieran tomar represalias.

- Tomoyo… puedes empezar con tu relato, este no es un juicio como los otros, no hay que seguir ciertos lineamientos –dijo Eriol sonriendo para animarla

- Me llamo Tomoyo Daidoji… soy la mejor amiga de Sakura Kinomoto desde que íbamos en primaria, como ya menciono el joven Eriol, fuimos juntos en la primaria cuando atrapo las cartas y también cuando cambiamos las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura –Tomoyo

- Mi mamá es dueña de una fábrica de juguetes aquí en Japón, yo estudie diseño de ropa y le ayudo a mi madre con la ropa para sus muñecos, pero mi amiga Sakura dejo de estudiar cuando termino la preparatoria para dedicarse a cuidar de su padre quien estuvo en un derrumbe que lo dejo en una silla de ruedas

- hace cuánto tiempo fue el accidente –dijo Eriol

- como 9 años –dijo Tomoyo

- permíteme –dijo Eriol

Y con magia apareció una gran pantalla en donde todos pudieron ver lo del derrumbe del que había hablado Tomoyo

Tomoyo se puso pálida al ver el derrumbe, pero la señora Li también, no es lo mismo dar órdenes a ver lo que se hizo para cumplir esas órdenes.

- Continua con tu relato Tomoyo –dijo Eriol

- Mi amiga solo se dedicaba a cuidar de su padre, hacia cosas en la casa para ayudar con los gastos de la casa, así había vivido desde que dejo la escuela -Tomoyo

- Hasta que hace dos semanas llego la policía a su casa exigiendo que les dijeran donde estaba el joven Li Syaoran… según supe por lo que me había dicho mi amiga Meiling Li no sé qué problema tuvo el joven Li con su madre y que ya no se iban a poder comunicar -Tomoyo

- ¿Siguió con la comunicación con la señorita Li? –pregunto un ayudante

- Solo hasta después de lo del derrumbe… antes mi amiga Sakura y el joven Li tenían ya tiempo que no se comunicaban –siguió Tomoyo

- Yo seguía escribiéndome con mi amiga Meiling y por medio de ella sabíamos algo del joven Li –Tomoyo

- Hasta que yo le mande una carta en donde le platique lo que le había pasado al papá de Sakura –Tomoyo

- Y ella me contesto que mejor no nos íbamos a seguir escribiendo, porque no sabía que estaba pasando pero por nuestra seguridad era mejor no seguir comunicándonos… así deje de tener comunicación con mi amiga Meiling –dijo Tomoyo

- Y tuvo alguna comunicación con el Joven Syaoran Li –pregunto otro señor

- Después de cambiar la carta a Esperanza vivieron unas tres veces más pero después de eso dejaron de venir, Meiling me escribía seguido y por medio de ella sabía algo del joven Li Syaoran o por lo que me platicaba mi amiga Sakura hasta que me dijo que ya no se iban a poder hablar por el bien de ella, nunca supimos muy bien porque… pero desde entonces mi amiga no supo nada de Syaoran solo lo que Meiling nos escribía y después que también se rompió la comunicación con Meiling pues nada… nunca supimos nada de él -Tomoyo

- Y vernos pues no, nunca después de su última visita… ase como 12 años quizás más… bueno –dijo Tomoyo

- No te preocupes… después hablamos de eso –dijo Eriol a Tomoyo quien pues lo acababa de ver con magia

- Continúe por favor –dijo el juez

- Bueno… si… cuando llegaron los policías, le dijeron a mi amiga Sakura que el joven Li había desaparecido y como ella era la supuesta novia pensaban que mi amiga sabía en donde estaba –Tomoyo

- Claro que como era lógico nosotros no sabíamos nada del joven Li y los policías a pesar que estaban las 24 horas del día vigilando la casa de mi amiga nunca lo vieron –Tomoyo

- Pero hace unos días que mi amiga estaba en el parque del pingüino con su papá hubo un tiroteo, en el cual murió el señor Kinomoto –Tomoyo soltó un sollozó de solo recordar todo lo que paso

Eriol la abrazo y dijo:

- Sabemos que es algo difícil para ti… pero necesitamos saber que más paso –dijo Eriol

- Yo recibí una llamada de parte de uno de los policías para que fuera al parque porque tenían un problema y había que ayudar a la señorita Kinomoto… no me dijeron nada más, pero yo fui inmediatamente –Tomoyo

- cuando llegue había ambulancias, muchos heridos… y vi un cuerpo tapado y a mi amiga llorando a un lado –Tomoyo

- Permíteme Tomoyo –dijo Eriol

Y de nuevo como la vez anterior pasó todo lo que había pasado en el parque.

Todos solo veían lo que había pasado y como el policía vio al señor Kinomoto negando con la cabeza, un tiro en medio de la cabeza.

- Sigue con tu relato Tomoyo –dijo Eriol,

Tomoyo apenas si podía hablar ahora por el llanto que no podía contener… al ver como lo mataron.

- A nosotros nos dijeron que había sido una bala perdida… pero tenía un tiro en medio de la frente… el tiro de gracia… pero como pasaron las cosas todo parecía un accidente –Tomoyo

- Pero resulto que el joven Li estaba en el parque al mismo tiempo que mi amiga y también vio la balacera… y vio un mensaje que dejaron… "Nadie se aleja de la familia sin pagar las consecuencias" –Tomoyo

- Entonces trato de acercarse a Sakura para raptarla y alejarla de su familia y la policía que la estaban vigilando –Tomoyo

- Gracias a Dios Touya se lo encontró antes de acercarse a Sakura, Syaoran le pidió disculpas a Touya porque lo del accidente del señor Kinomoto no fue un accidente, que lo había mandado provocar su madre… y en cuanto se enteró de eso, dejo a su familia y planearon como podían escapar sin que los policías que los vigilaran se dieran cuente -volvió a sollozar Tomoyo

- Y que hicieron –pregunto el ayudante

- En la tarde cuando Touya nos dijo que se había encontrado con Syaoran y que quería sacarla del país, nos dio la noticia que teníamos que cerrar el libro para no llamar la atención de la señora Li… y bueno mi amiga no quería pero como Kero y Yukito le dijeron que por su seguridad tenían que cerrar el libro para proteger su vida… todas las cartas se despidieron de mi amiga… y lloramos mucho por todo lo que la señora Li nos estaba haciendo… y mi amiga cerro el libro… salimos de su casa y ya no regreso a ella –Tomoyo

- Yo me disfracé de Sakura… yo tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura… me lo corte y me lo pinte del color de Sakura… y después me lo volví a cortar y a pintar, para que no se dieran cuenta de lo que hicimos –dijo Tomoyo

- Durante la mañana me cambie de lugar con ella… y unas amigas la acompañaron a tomar un camión que la llevo a un lugar en donde dijo Touya que se iba a ver con el joven Syaoran –Tomoyo

- La señora Li es muy influyente… y saber que es capaz de matar a alguien solo para que se haga lo que ella quiere… la verdad yo tengo muchísimo miedo de lo que me pueda hacer o a los Kinomoto o a su hijo si regresa con ella –termino de decir Tomoyo

- Señora Li pase al frete –dijo un ayudante del Juez

- aquí tenemos cargos directos y muy graves contra usted concretamente… ¿qué dice a ellos? –dijo el Juez

La señora Li no dijo ni una palabra, su familia no podía creer los cargos tan directos de los que la hacían responsable, entre los conocidos de china estaba el papá de la supuesta prometida de Syaoran y no podía creer de lo que era capaz de hacer la señora con tal de tener poder económico.

- Veamos los videos de nuevo –dijo el juez

- Ahora que esta la señora Li aquí con nosotros podemos ver qué fue lo que paso entre el joven Li y su madre… si usted así lo desea señor Juez –dijo Eriol pues con magia se pueden hacer muchas cosas

- Adelante –dijo el juez

- Si me permite podemos ver todo lo que la señorita Daidoji dijo –dijo Eriol

- Adelante –Juez

Y así empezaron a pasar imágenes,

Las primeras de la señora Li diciéndole a Syaoran que se tenía que olvidar de la señorita Kinomoto por que pertenecía a la clase media-media.

Después cuando supo que su sobrina mantenía contacto con la mejor amiga de la señorita Kinomoto y por medio de ellos se podían mantener informados tanto Sakura como Syaoran de sus vidas y fue cuando dio la orden del derrumbe para que Syaoran entendiera que cuando ella daba una orden nadie la podía desobedecer.

Después cuando le informo a su hijo de que tenía una prometida donde Syaoran menciona el nombre de Sakura y ella le dice lo del supuesto accidente, el cual Syaoran ignoraba.

La búsqueda del joven Li, el registro de la casa de los Kinomoto, pero además de como da la orden para que maten al señor Kinomoto ya que aunque pasaba el tiempo Syaoran no aparecía. Y desde luego el mensaje.

Y por último como Sakura cierra el libro.

Eriol detiene las imágenes y todos solo voltean a observar a la señora Li.

- Las imágenes hablan por sí solas… desprecio a la señorita Kinomoto por pertenecer según usted a la clase media-media, hirió gravemente a una persona inocente para que su hijo hiciera lo que usted quería… que por lo que vemos en las imágenes él había hecho lo que usted le ordeno, pero eso no la detuvo y por último mando matarlo… para que su hijo regresara a usted y por último como la joven Kinomoto se vio obligada a cerrar el libro de las cartas mágicas para huir de usted y alejarse de usted para salvar su vida –dijo el Juez asombrado de todo lo que vio

- ¿Qué puede decir en su defensa? –dijo el Juez

- Que mi hijo desde que nació está destinado a ser un líder y por lo tanto tiene que tener como esposa a una mujer rica con poder económico –dijo la señora Li muy molesta

- Siento decirle que la mujer más poderosa… se vio obligada a cerrar su libro mágico –dijo Eriol

- Ella no es rica… pertenece a la clase media-media –grito la señora Li

- Señora… siendo una mujer "conocedora de la magia" me extraña que piense que la señorita Kinomoto sea pobre –dijo alguien

- Pero pertenece a la clase media-media… no se puede comparar con el poder económico –protesto la señora Li

- No… desde luego que no se le puede comparar… pero tiene idea de todo lo rica que podía llegar a ser Sakura al usar las cartas para ayudar –dijo Eriol, la señora Li no dijo nada solo se le quedo viendo muy seria.

- Sakura casi no usaba la magia por estar cuidando a su papá, si… casi todo lo que necesitaba lo hacía con magia, dentro de su casa desde luego para no llamar la atención de nadie, pero sabía usted que si Sakura quería podía ayudar a controlar las sequias del planeta… o las inundaciones, o los incendios forestales que hay en muchas partes del planeta… cuanto pagarían países completos para que sus climas estén controlados, para evitar los desastres que hay a diario por causa de la madre naturaleza, incendios, terremotos, erupciones, etc. etc. –dijo Eriol

- No… creo que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido… podía tener como nuera a la mujer más poderosa en la tierra con la magia, a la mujer que se podía convertir en la mujer más rica del planeta, la mujer que podía tener todo el dinero del mundo ayudando con la magia y la desprecio… y no solo eso, hizo que su hijo el segundo mago más poderoso en la magia huyera de usted y también mato a una persona inocente e hizo que la maga más poderosa del planeta, dejara de usar su magia para salvar su vida y nos dejó a todos los seres del planeta sin la posibilidad de tener una "Esperanza" que podía llegar al usar correctamente la magia –Eriol

- ¿Qué más cargos de conciencia quiere tener? a partir de ahora porque me imagino que nunca ha tenido cargos de conciencia por lo que ha hecho antes –dijo Eriol

La señora Li ya no decía nada, nunca se le había ocurrido pensar en la posibilidad de hacerse millonaria usando la magia.

El juez solo la vio golpeo con su mazo y empezó a hablar.

- En vista de la evidencia presentada, existen varios delitos que castigar, por mandar lastimar al señor Kinomoto la condeno a 9 años de prisión que fue el tiempo que el señor Kinomoto estuvo en silla de ruedas, por mandar matar al señor Kinomoto, le doy 30 años de encierro, y me quedo corto… pero bueno, este en realidad no es un juicio civil… sino mágico –juez

- Por amenazar y hacer huir a su hijo Syaoran Li y obligarlo a no volver a usar magia por miedo a ser encontrado por su madre y temor a vivir una vida que él no quería, siendo el segundo mago más poderoso del planeta que eso si nos afecta a todos nosotros la condeno a 50 años de prisión

- Y además, por esclavizar a la señorita Sakura Kinomoto, porque al dejar al señor Kinomoto en sillas de ruedas, esclavizó a la joven a cuidar de su padre de por vida, por amenazarla –juez

- Yo no la amenacé –dijo la señora Li

- Al mandarle a la policía fue una amenaza… y la mantuvieron vigilada como si fuera una criminal y obligarla a huir le doy otros 50 años de prisión…

- Pero la razón principal de este juicio, el castigo por obligar al cierre del libro de las cartas mágicas, libro que tenemos aquí… y que nos afecta a todos en el planeta, "El Libro de las cartas Sakura" la sentencio a cadena perpetua –dijo el Juez golpeando de nuevo con su mazo

La señora Li no lo podía creer, la estaban sentenciando a cadena perpetua por culpa de la mujer que pensó era poca cosa para su hijo, su hijo había huido con esa chica de ella… de ella… una de las mujeres más poderosas del planeta… como podían hacerle esto a ella… esto no podía estar sucediendo

- Señor juez –dijo tímidamente Tomoyo

- Dime –le sonrió el Juez

- La verdad tengo miedo de lo que me pueda mandar a hacer la señora Li por todo lo que dije –dijo Tomoyo

- Permíteme –dijo el juez y lanzándole un hechizo dijo

- Con este hechizo quedas protegida contra cualquier represalia que quieran hacer contra ti… ¿si has escuchado eso de botellita de jerez todo lo que digas será al revés?

- Si –dijo tímidamente Tomoyo

- Bueno con este hechizo todo lo que traten de hacerte a ti, a tu familia, o a alguien de los involucrados en este juicio, se los harán a ellos mismos –dijo el juez

- ¿Y pueden regresar mis amigos? –pregunto Tomoyo

- Para seguridad de ellos… mejor que sigan con su vida… lejos de todo el mal que los rodeaba… y desde luego ignorantes de este juicio, porque si el joven Li se entera del resultado del mismo, es capaz de regresar y todo por lo que ha luchado se echaría a perder –el juez

- ¿Pero? –insistió Tomoyo

- Ya viste que están bien Tomoyo… no te preocupes por ellos –dijo Eriol

- ¿Cómo? –dijo la señora Li

- Cuando Tomoyo me platico todo lo que habían pasado, estaba muy preocupada por Touya, Syaoran y Sakura… con la magia le mostré que están bien… como hice hace unos minutos con todas las imágenes… que desde luego ahora no las voy a mostrar porque no quiero darles ideas de a donde seguirlos, Touya se fue para un lado y Syaoran con Sakura se fueron para otro lado, por cierto ya están casados –dijo Eriol sonriendo

- ¿En serio? –pregunto una sonriente Tomoyo

Y así termino el juicio mágico que se realizó por el cierre del Libro de las cartas Sakura.

El papá de la supuesta prometida, le dijo a la señora Li que qué bueno que nunca se llegaron a comprometer los jóvenes porque así su hija se salvó de entrar a formar parte de una familia de monstruos.

Las cuatro jóvenes Li no sabían que hacer… ya todas casadas… pero viendo todo lo que hizo su madre por dinero… no sabían que pensar, habían perdido a su hermano, se habían casado con los pretendientes que su madre les había impuesto por que eran los mejores candidatos para ellas, pero no los amaban y ahora que la ambición de su madre salía a la luz, ¿Qué iba a pasar con ellas?

A decir verdad los maridos tomaron las riendas de las empresas Li… ya que los habían utilizado a ellos, ahora ellos utilizarían las empresas para tratar de salvar algo de la fortuna que tenían porque cuando se enteraran que a la señora Li la habían condenado a cadena perpetua, se iba a armar un escándalo que llevaría a las empresas Li a la quiebra

Y la verdad no era justo que por culpa de la ambición de la señora todos pagaran, y sin más ni más, todas las compañías Li fueron divididas y cambiadas de nombre.

Los matrimonios de las jóvenes Li en si no tuvieron consecuencias, se siguieron tratando como siempre, pero si existía cierta desconfianza, pero la supieron sobre llevar.

La señora Li fue encerrada en una cárcel mágica en Hong Kong, en donde solo se la pasaba pensando en todo lo que había hecho al despreciar a la joven que amaba su hijo… pero casi no hablaba

Sus hijas venían a verla una vez a la semana, pero no podían hacer nada por ella, muchas sentencias pesaban sobre ella y si bien podían hacer algo por las del señor Kinomoto, la señorita Sakura o la de su hermano, la del cierre del libro mágico… por esa no podían hacer nada porque el libro lo tuvieron ahí, enfrente de todos, "cerrado" que fue la sentencia más fuerte que tuvo. La sentencia de cadena perpetua, por esa no podían hacer nada.

Eriol y Tomoyo a partir de entonces se empezaron a conocer mejor y también se casaron y también tuvieron dos hijos, un niño y una niña, los cueles nombraron, Eriol Syaoran, y Sakura Tomoyo en recuerdo de sus amigos.

Y así todos vivieron felices para siempre.

F I N

Espero que ahora si queden conformes con estas aclaraciones… bueno en realidad me salió otro gran capitulo, espero ahora si estén conformes y les haya gustado al menos a mí me gusto, eso que la señora Li no tuviera el castigo que merecía no se me hacía justo, pero ahora si tuvo su castigo.

Bueno hago un paréntesis, primero felicito a mi hijo Jorge que el pasado 3 de mayo se tituló, ya es también ingeniero aunque él es ingeniero electromecánico, se casa el 28 de mayo por la iglesia, ya merito, aunque por el civil se casó en marzo, mi cumpleaños es el 24 de mayo y mi sobrina Leslie se titula el 25 de Mayo, ella estudio para nutrióloga, felicidades también amor, mi sobrina Liz ya tuvo a su bebé, ya tiene más de un mes, está lindo el niño. Año 2011.

También quiero agradecer a todas las personas que siguen poniendo mis historias, entre sus historias favoritas, así como agregándome a sus autores favoritos.

Besos a todos y espero que les haya gustado este final

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 22 de enero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


End file.
